Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party
''Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party ''is an upcoming 2019 American animated comedy film. It is based on the TV series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and takes place after the events of Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War. It is the third Disney XD original series to be adapted into a feature-length film after Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension and Battle for Mewni. The film crossovers with a variety of animated films and TV series such as The Loud House, Steven Universe, SpongeBob SquarePants, and many more. The film is set to premiere on Disney XD on January 1, 2019. Plot One year after meeting the Loud family and defeating her evil sister, Venus Butterfly, Star Butterfly wakes up from a nightmare about her now deceased sister. After washing up, Star suddenly remembers that Marco Diaz, her best friend, has a birthday in a couple days. Marco has had a history of birthdays that failed in the past years, so Star tries to come up with a way to make sure that Marco has the best birthday ever. Later at night, Star, Janna, and Pony Head try to brainstorm ideas for a party for Marco. Star brings out her idea about inviting all kinds of people from different dimensions. She also suggests to have the party be thrown at the Loud House. With Janna and Pony Head going along with Star's idea, they follow her as she opens a portal to Royal Woods. Star, Janna, and Pony Head arrive at the Loud house only to have Lincoln and all ten of his sisters run up to Star and hug her. Star tells the kids about her plan to throw Marco's birthday at their house. Lori, while liking her idea, thinks it still feels a little far fetched, not to mention that their parents wouldn't be too happy if they threw a huge party at their house. Janna informs them that she arranged a get-together for the parents at Marco's house. Luna happily volunteers to DJ, while Lisa expresses her interest in bar tending. While everyone else gets things ready for the party, Star opens as many portals as she can and throws invitations with portal-opening devices through them. Meanwhile, one of the invitations lands in the hands of Miss Heinous, former head of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. She realizes that this is her chance to go after Star to kill her, and then to capture Marco. She devises a plan to resurrect Venus from the dead and use her to hunt down Star and Marco. She heads over to the abandoned island and collects all of the remains of Venus and then concocts a spell to have her arise from the spirit world. On day later, Star drags Marco, Alfonso, Ferguson, StarFan13, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Tom, and Oskar Greason to the Loud house to get ready for the party. Star and Janna drop Mr. and Mrs. Loud off to Marco's house to bond with Marco's parents. The girls then return back to the Loud House to have a toast with all of their friends before the party begins. As night falls, Marco worries that the party will fail. Suddenly, party-goers arrive through dimensional portals. Hiro, Baymax, Fred, Marinette, and Adrien arrive to the party and goes to reunite with Star and Marco. Star intends to limit the party to the backyard and poolhouse with the house guarded by Lana and Clyde. However, more and more people begin to arrive and the party moves beyond their control and into the house. Marco questions Star on how she advertised the party, forcing her to confess that she sent invitations to a lot of universes. Things escalate quickly which causes the police arrive, who responded to a noise complaint. The partygoers remain silent, while Star, Marco, Janna, and Lincoln convince the officers that the party has already ended. The police leave and the party resumes. PG Rick Sanchez and Mabel Pines smash one of the Loud's garden gnomes, revealing that it contains a large amount of Smile Dip, which are quickly consumed by the partygoers. Meanwhile, Jackie starts hanging around Marco, making Star feel a little jealous. Janna and Pony Head try to keep Star away from them and offers her some punch, which has been spiked by the Smile Dip. The Smile Dip causes Star and her friends to go on an acid trip that runs weird and wild. A few moments later, Star wakes up in Lincoln's bedroom, with a minor headache. She looks out the window to see that the party is still going on. Star suddenly starts to panic when she notices that her wand is missing. She rushes outside to the party to find her friends. Janna and Pony Head tells Star that they can't find Marco and Jackie anywhere. Janna notices a conspicuous trail of ecto-plasm leading to somewhere. Star quickly comes up with a plan to find her wand and her two friends. She volunteers on Janna, Pony Head, Lincoln, Lori, Marinette, Hiro, Baymax, Steven Universe, Dipper, Mabel, and PG Morty to go with her to find her wand and her friends. She then counts on Lana, Clyde, and Adrien to keep the party under control until they return. Star and her posse hop into the Loud's minivan and then takes off to go on their search party. The ecto-plasm trail leads Star and her friends to a dangerous part of the neighborhood. Suddenly, the minivan breaks down. Hiro and Dipper attempt to fix the van while everyone else tries to call for help. Their call for help catches the attention of a purple gang. The gang nonchalantly approaches the the group while pulling out their weapons. Hiro finally gets the van to work again and then everyone quickly jumps back inside and takes off, with the gang following them. Lori drives deep into the woods, losing the gang, which also leads them to the edge of a cliff. While everyone jumps out of the van, Lincoln gets his foot stuck in the seat belt. Star and Lori rush over to save him as the van begins to slowly slide off. The girls grab Lincoln in the nick of time as the van falls off. The gang continues their search party on foot. They stop at Flip's Food & Fuel to grab a snack. Lincoln comes across his friend, Ronnie Anne. She joins Lincoln and his friends. Suddenly, the purple gang walks into the store. Star and her friends quickly hide behind the freezer. As they walk by the freezer, one of them attempts to open the door to grab some ice cream, just as SpongeBob SquarePants and the Mooninites (Ignignokt and Err) comes through a portal, with SpongeBob holding Star's wand in his hand. SpongeBob accidentally unleashes a tickle spell on the purple gang, which makes them leave the store. Star and her friends barge out of the freezer as Star retrieves her wand from SpongeBob. After Janna tricks Ignignokt and Err into locking themselves into the freezer, everyone else leaves the store and continues their journey. Meanwhile, back at the party, the noise and chaos of the party has now spilled into the surrounding neighborhood, and receives televised news coverage with helicopters flying over the Loud house. The police return in force but are overwhelmed and repelled by the guests. PG Rick sets things on fire with his armed flamethrower. Everyone begins to start riots, trashing the house, setting things on fire and throwing them at the police, forcing them to leave. A SWAT team arrives to shut the party down. The party guests, scared, opens up portals and begins to leave the party. The Loud kids, Clyde, Alfonso, Ferguson, StarFan13, Oskar, Tom, Fred, Alya, Nino, and Adrien abandon the Loud house and heads over to Clyde's house. With the entire neighborhood in flames, everyone suddenly realizes that Star, Marco, Jackie, Janna, Pony Head, Hiro, Baymax, Marinette, Lincoln, and Lori are missing, they begin to panic. Adrien decides to go out and find them. As he leaves, he quickly transforms into Cat Noir and then heads out to go find the gang. Elsewhere, Marco and Jackie are sitting on top of a hotel building, eating popsicles. As they begin to sober up from the Smile Dip, Jackie asks Marco if he actually has feelings for Star. Marco, feeling very overwhelmed, didn't know what to say, before he could answer, Venus arrives to the building and tries to grab a hold of Marco. When she throws Jackie off the building, Marco jumps off as well to save her. Jackie's fall was broken by Baymax. He, Star, and the rest of the gang caught up and finds Marco and Jackie. Venus moves towards them and attempts to attack the group. Cat Noir arrives just in time to fight Venus. Marinette quickly transforms into Ladybug, while Hiro, Baymax, Lincoln, and Lori gets into their superhero gear to fight off Venus. Steven and Pony Head helps Star and her friends fight Venus. Suddenly, a portal opens with Miss Heinous jumping out of it. Venus cuts the hotel building in half, causing it to lean over and begin to collapse. Miss Heinous tosses a net over Marco and begins to drag him through the portal. Star, not knowing what to do, panics and uses her wand to freeze time. She gets an idea to take Miss Heinous and Venus and bring them to Father Time. She ties them both to Father Time's wheel. As it begins roll away off to the distance, the time unfreezes. Star quickly returns back to Royal Woods. Everyone hops on Baymax and takes off as the hotel building falls and collapses. The gang returns to the Loud House, only to see it's been completely destroyed. Star gets a text from StarFan13 that they are safe at Clyde's house. They head over there to meet with them. The Loud kids wanted to blame Star for all that has happened, but they are too glad that they are okay. They all hug each other and go to have a mini party to celebrate Marco's birthday. While the celebration is going on, Marco confesses to Star that she really didn't need to throw a party for him. He 'd rather spend his birthday with just him and Star. Star, flattered, hugs Marco as hard as she can. The next morning, everyone remembers that the Loud house has been destroyed, and the parents will be home soon. They all work together to clean and restore the house back to normal. After the house has been all fixed, Mr. and Mrs. Loud return home. The Louds all wave goodbye as Star and her friends return back home. As the film closes, Star and Marco sit on the rooftop of the their house with a huge birthday cake. As they dive into it, Marco claims that he has had the best birthday ever, making Star feel happy inside. In the post-credits scene, Ignignokt and Err are shown to be completely frozen inside the freezer at Flip's. Voice cast * Eden Sher '''as '''Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur '''as '''Marco Diaz * Abby Elliott '''as '''Janna * Jenny Slate '''as '''Pony Head * Jessica Walter '''as '''Miss Heinous * Jon Heder '''as '''Oskar Greason * Ryan Potter '''as '''Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit '''as '''Baymax * T.J. Miller '''as '''Fred * Cristina Vee '''as '''Marinette Dupain-Cheng/'Ladybug' * Bryce Papenbrook '''as '''Adrien Agreste/'Cat Noir' * Nate Torrence as Ferguson * Matt Chapman as Alfonso * Daron Nefcy as StarFan13 * Rider Strong as Tom * Artt Butler and Nia Vardalos '''as '''Mr. and Mrs. Diaz * Carrie Keranen '''as '''Alya Césaire * Benjamin Isaac Diskin 'as '''Nino Lahiffe ' * '''Collin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey DeLisle-Griffin '''as '''Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud, '''and '''Jackie Lynn Thomas * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Brian Stepanek '''as '''Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley '''as '''Rita Loud * Caleel Harris '''as '''Clyde McBride * Michael McDonald and Wayne Brady '''as '''Howard and Harold McBride * Carlos PenaVega '''as '''Roberto "Bobby" Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago Jr. * Breanna Yde '''as '''Ronnie Anne Santiago * Dave Willis '''as '''Ignignokt * Matt Maiellaro as Err * John DiMaggio as Flip * Jim Gaffigan as Father Time * Tom Kenny '''as '''SpongeBob SquarePants * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Kirsten Schaal as Mabel Pines * Zach Callison '''as '''Steven Quartz Universe * Justin Roiland '''as '''PG Rick '''and '''PG Morty Production Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party will be the second animated feature-length Star vs. the Forces of Evil film after Battle for Mewni. The film will crossover with many different animated series and movies. Release The film is set to premiere on Disney XD New Year's Day 2019. Sequel Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party 2 is scheduled to be released on May 2, 2025, nine years after the premiere of The Loud House.Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:Crossover films Category:Spin-Offs